Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora. 
xe2x80x98White Marvelxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora (Andrxc3xa9) Rehd., which was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora xe2x80x98FRANCES MASONxe2x80x99 in Takarazuka City, Japan by Mr. Katsuya Sakaue. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WHITE MARVELxe2x80x99.
The genus Abelia is included in the family Caprifoliaceae, which comprises about 16 genera and 365 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees and woody climbers, mostly temperate in origin. Abelia comprises approximately 15 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs originating in China, Japan, Himalaya and Mexico, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora (Andrxc3xa9) Rehd. (Abelia chinensisxc3x97A. uniflora) is of unknown origin. It generally has opposite leaves, simple to ovate, 2 to 4 cm long and 1 to 2 cm wide. Leaves are acute or rounded or cuneate at base. Leaf margins are serrate, glabrous in surface texture. The plant is evergreen. Foliage color is dark green on the top surface, and pale green on the underside, depending on light.
Flowers of Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora bloom May through June, and are approximately 2 cm wide.
The new variety was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora xe2x80x98FRANCES MASONxe2x80x99 and differs from its parent in having new shoots and foliage emerging cream, pale yellow to gold, with occasional terminal leaves of golden orange, and with pink stems. Mature foliage exhibits green centers with golden to cream to bright yellow marginal variegation. Mature foliage is unusually thick. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings performed in Takarazuka City, Japan; Lewisberry, Pa. and Vacaville, Calif. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations.
The new variety differs from its parent and all other varieties of Abeliaxc3x97grandiflora known to the inventor in having new shoots and foliage emerging white, cream, pale yellow to pink, with pink stems. Mature foliage exhibits green centers with golden to cream to bright yellow marginal variegation.